Traditionally, many sound engineers deem that the most important processing of audio and video tracks, either in digital or analog format, takes place just before transmission. Indeed, at such point, signal enhancements such as equalization, filtering, noise cancellation, echo or reverb removal/addition, etc. occur. And depending on the requirements of the application, traditional signal processing tasks, whether for simple or complex projects, can be implemented on general purpose computers.
However, for high end post-production processing projects, such as movies, commercials, shows and other high-production programming, the content processing may require specialized transcoding machines that are equipped with sufficient specialized hardware to enable high level media editing, compression, file type conversion, and any other industry level transcoding process of media content that may have varying lengths, quality and complexity. There is a need in the art for a solution for automated inclusion and embedding of audio cues, referred to herein as mKues, into transcoded media content. Additional details of mKues are detailed and described in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,713,593 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.